


My blue angel

by lonewarrior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Brunhilde, BAMF Zisa, Everybody gets a pov, Farbauti is in love with death, Fluff, Gen, Multi, but she overcomes it later, frigga hesitates about loki at first, how frigga receives loki, loki's adoption, loki's origin story, tyr is a loyal general, zisa is a wonderful women, zisa is tyr's wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When odin brought the child, at first there was no intension of raising him as his own child. Frigga was also afraid that the juton may hurt her son.<br/>So, he was given to tyr and his wife zisa, a childless couple.<br/>Tyr being the loyal general didn't protest and zisa was happy to have a child of her own.<br/>But what happens when oneday odin tells them to return loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Ok, this work was inspired by peaceheather's "odinson, tyrson".  
> A wonderful story and it made me cry.  
> So I am writing this story from an angle where tyr raised loki first then he was handed to odin.  
> Ps: not betad.

He was such a small child! How could he be an offspring of a giant? - Odin wondered.

"I think he is Laufey's son" Odin looked back at the voice.

Tyr, the general of Asgard and his close friend was standing there.

"How do you know?" Odin asked. He was surprised. He didn't know Laufey had any child.

"The markings on his face. It resembles the royal line of Laufey ymirson." Tyr points out.

"Oh, I often forget how perceptive you are tyr." Odin chuckles.

Tyr just shruggs.

"so, what are you going to do with him?"

"Hmm.."actually Odin  didn't know what to do either.

"Tyr, can you tell me why this boy has been abandoned here?" Odin asks instead.

"I do not think he has been abandoned Odin." Tyr answers.

"How could you be so sure?" Odin asks skeptically.

" Look at him and look around. It is the most sacred temple of this realm. We found the casket here. Why would anybody left their heir in the most sacred temple?"

"I don't know Tyr. Doesn't he look small for a giant offspring? May Laufey was ashamed of him. Maybe that is why he left him here to die, alone."

"Actually, he was not alone. You killed the guard. If it wasn't for his crying we wouldn't even know his existence."

"The guard raised his sword. I had no choice." Odin says tiredly.

"So, are you going to kill this child too?" Tyr says in a tight voice.

"Do you really think of me that cruel, Tyr?" Odin looked offended.

Yes, Tyr thought of him this much cruel. But that was necessary.

You can not run a kingdom being only kind. Sometimes you had to be cruel to maintain peace.

And it wasn't like they had not killed other families. They had children too. The only difference was they were not royal blood. And that is why no second thought was given

before killing them.

Odin picked up the child. The boy kept crying. But to both of their surprise, the boy's skin changed into Asir skin and green eyes!

"A natural shape shifter!" Tyr didn't know why he was speaking in a low voice.

"A born mage." Odin tells him.

"But, but I thought they didn't exist anymore!"

"May be that is why Laufey hid him. He didn't want us to know he had a very powerful weapon who may have the ability to destroy the whole nine realms." Odin says in a grave

voice.

"Then you have more reason to kill him. But remember, by doing so you may fall under the curse of the guardians of yagdrassil." Tyr warns him.

"Why would I want to kill him when I could use him?" Odin looks at Tyr.

"Layfey would not trade him for worlds."

"Laufey doesn't need to know. Let him think that we don't know about this child, like he wanted us to. You will take him back to Asgard and I will make the peace treaty with

him. Do not tell any other soul about this."

"Are you planning to raise him one of your own? Well, I must say he looks a lot like your father. Specially his eyes. Same forest green." Tyr jokes.

"Actually, now that you say it. Yes he does look a lot like my father."

"Wait, I was jesting. Are you seriously thinking to raise him as your own?"

"Why not? Frigga is in her parents home. So nobody would suspect about the pregnancy. Plus, if Laufey ever tries to threaten us, then we might use him as a bait."

"You mean to use him as a stolen relic."

"Why? Do you disagree?"

"No, but what makes you so sure that he would comply?  He is a Juton after all."

"because I would make sure he does not grow up as a one."

"Alright. Just don't get attached."

"Like you said Tyr, he is a Juton. Why would I get attached?"

"Ah, well. May be he will learn better manner then Laufey. That man is rude." Tyr jests.

"Yes, I am bearing the example." Odin indicates his lost eye.

Tyr grimaces but says nothing.

"Keep him safe and hidden until I come back."

Tyr takes the baby and goes to bifrost spot.

The baby was sleeping now. He looks at the child.

_How innocent do you look right now!_

Tyr shakes himself up from the thought. 

_Sentiment._

"Good bye, my king." He says to Odin

"Good bye." Odin nods at him.

Tyr then looks at the sky and a few moments later a bridge of light engulfs him.

  
Odin stares at the empty spot.

A soldier informs him that, Laufey is ready to make peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, both Tyr and Odin may seem a bit rude but that's because of the aftermath of the war. It changes people. Both of them had lost people so it is obvious they would be angry at the opposite party.  
> They may change in future. Who knows?


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here we are. Recently I have read a fic named "King". It is wonderful. Badass Loki is the best.  
> Ok enough babbling. Here is the new chapter.

Tyr was feeling very tired. Well it was usual for him to feel so after a long Bloodshedding war.

But he was tired for a different reason. The baby just wouldn't stop crying. He has been crying for heavens know how long!

Good thing the chamber is soundproof. Also away from his home.

He picked one of his rest houses to keep the boy hidden. He also told the guards not to let anyone enter while he rests.

Zisa would be furious. But Odin strictly ordered him to maintain secrecy. That's why he avoided meeting Zisa.

Tyr smiled. He missed her, her smile, her ebony dark hair, her sweet smell.Oh how he wished he could be with her right now!

The boy cried again. Tyr's face darkens. Here he was with the enemy's child while he could have been with his family and friends.

"Oh for the love of The Almighty will you stop crying?" He groans.

In response the boy cries harder.

Tyr drags himself to the bed where the baby was lying. He looks at his face. Strangely the boy was still in his Asir form.

The boy stops crying and looks up at him. His big eyes were full of wonder.

He picks up the boy. He fits in his arms perfectly.

The warrior gives out a long sigh. Oh how much he wanted to be a father. But fate has not blessed him thus as Zisa's womb was barren.

More likely her womb was made barren by the...

Tyr shakes his head. He doesn't want to be angry right now. His wife has gone through much and the culprit was out of reach. There is no point of being sad right now.

He and his wife would never be parents. That was the simple truth.

Tyr brushes his thumb along the puffy cheek. The boy gives him a toothless smile. Even a rock would melt at this and he was just a man of flesh and blood.

Tyr laughs at the irony. He himself warned Odin not to get attached and now look at him turning into a puddle because of the boys smile.

"Aren't you a little charming trickster?" Tyr cooed. "Clearly not inherited from your father. That man has humour of a dry wood." Tyr chuckles.

"Having fun now, are we?"

Tyr looks back suddenly. His eyes widens.

"Zisa!" 

Damn- that's all he could think right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Asgard is full of high technology but Zisa's inability to conceive will be explained later. Plus it's not like they can cure all. They are not invincible.  
> And I'm going with the fanon that adoption system is not very common in asgard. I mean they are very rich and developed. No reason to give up children. And in movies we've seen that thor was the only biological child. Maybe as a whole Asgard is not so fertile either. Who knows? May be that's why they treasure children that much.  
> Really, who knows?


	3. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Actually I feel awkward at this part, not knowing what to say.  
> Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Odin was caressing the cheek of his sleeping son in the nursery. It was late at night.

Frigga the queen of the Asgard was watching them from afar.

“I know you are mad at me, but you have to understand, he was just a baby and a son of a king.” Odin said in a calm voice still caressing his son.

“Could you please come out of the nursery? Because I don’t want to discuss this matter here.” Figga says in a tight voice.

Odin sighs but follows the queen out of the room.

“What were you thinking?” Frigga shouts out as they were in a safe distance from the sleeping baby.

“I told you…”

“I know what you told me. Son of a king. And that king happens to be Laufey. A monster.”

“He is just a babe.”

“For now. How do you know he would not grow up just like him? His blood runs through that boy after all.”

“Evil is not born. It is created. Of all people Frigga, you should know that better.” Odin snaps at end.

“And I did what was best for my people. If we have the baby here, Laufey would not dare to attack Midgard or any world in that matter.” He holds her hands while saying this.

“You are a queen and Asgard is our responsibility.”

“But I am a mother too. Every time when I will see that child around Thor, I will not be able …” Figga’s voice cracks at the end.

“I know, but you are also the allmother. Every soul of Asgard is your children now. They are our responsibility.”

Figga looks at Odin “And what about our own son? You are just going to let that… that Juton roam around freely in here? People’s feelings are still raw, Odin. They will kill him on sight.”

“As I told you before, he will be raised as an Odinson. Nobody except few trusted people would know about this. And I can’t raise him here as Laufey’s son because as you said his life would be in danger.”

Frigga still looks unsure.

“Look, we can achieve something good here. When the boy grows up we can put him on the throne of Jutenheim and we can bring peace between the two realms.”

“You mean to use him as a puppet king.”

“Yes.” Odin answers bluntly.

“What makes you so sure that he will obey?”

“Why don’t you leave that to me?”

Figga keeps silent for a moment. “I hope you know what you are doing.” Saying she leaves the room.

Odin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? Let me know.  
> FYI I have posted an Loki/OFC fic.  
> If any of you is interested you can check it out here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7913761/chapters/18081700


	4. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you?  
> Hope all of you guys are having a fantastic day.  
> Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Zisa keeps looking at the baby in her bosom. Though the child is fully asleep but she doesn’t put him on the soft bed.

The boy fits into her arms so perfectly! She observes him intently.

A peaceful calm expression was plastered onto his face. His little chest was rising up and down rhythmically.

She puts a hand on his chest. She could feel the rapid heartbeat under her palm.

She can’t believe this little angel actually will be deprived from his parents love.

Tyr didn’t tell her anything clearly about him and she didn’t press him further. She knows her husband’s job comes with secrecy.

Zisa was not supposed to be here but she couldn’t help herself when she heard the troops had returned.

She had been away from her love for so long. And that’s why she was very surprised when Tyr didn’t come to their home directly.

She got worried and searched all of their rest houses and finally found him in the rest house that was away from the main city.

 She was surprised but later got angry at him for not meeting her first but when she saw the baby she realized that something was wrong.

The thought of Tyr cheating on her never crossed her mind because she knew her husband was an honorable man. He would never stoop so low.

But Tyr’s helpless façade, his stammering made her feel pity for him.

For heaven’s sake that man was Asgard’s general! Now he is looking like a child got caught into doing something naughty.

 

Zisa chuckled remembering that.

To Tyr’s credit he collected himself and made her promise not to tell a single soul about it and she agreed even though she didn’t understand why.

And it was not the first time Tyr made this kind of odd request. When you are the wife of a general, normality is the word that has to be cut out from your life.

Zisa leans against the comfortable chair. Tyr was getting fresh at the washroom.

 

She looks through the window. It was a beautiful sunny day that was coming to an end. Birds were returning to their home.

Asgard was flooding in joy. The war has been won. Odin has returned with victory and peace treaty. Feast would be thrown, songs would be sung in the name of great heroes.

Yet she would not be anywhere but here with her husband and this child who suddenly starting to feel like a very much part of her family, a part of her own.

The child wriggles a little and nudges his nose against her bosom. Zisa looks at the child with surprise.

_Is this how feels like to be a mother?_

Her eyes waters up. The door of the washroom opens and she looks up at Tyr.

Tyr takes a look at his wife and the sleeping child. Silent tears were coming down her cheek.

He stands there being helpless.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. :)


	5. Silly crickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zisa doesn’t know what woke her up. She looks around the room. Moonlight is flowing through the window. Tyr wasn’t there and neither was the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got floored after watching the new pic of tom for Interview mag.

Here he was sleeping without a care of the world in the embrace of a woman who was not his mother.

His mother- Queen Farbauti.

Zisa wondered about her. Does Juton woman grieve about their children like they do?

May be, maybe not. Jutons are not known for their sentimentality, at least not among asirs.

Even though Zisa find the stories about Jutons silly and ridiculous but she believes Jutons are colder by heart.

Well it was not unusual. Mother Nature does have impact on her children and Jutenheim was not the easiest realm to live on or that’s what she read on books.

But looking at this child, Zisa finds it hard to believe that Jutons are just plain heartless monsters. There must be some gray area.

Zisa sighs and looks at empty bowel. The boy eats a lot for his normal asir size.

She chuckles remembering what happened.

Zisa was giving instruction to the maids, when she heard him crying.

She leaves in the middle of the conversation leaving the maids pondering.

Unbeknownst to them that there was a child, a child Of King Laufey in the house and Tyr enchanted it such that only he and his wife could listen and see him or even enter the bedroom.

When she entered the room she saw Tyr trying to shush the child and failing gloriously.

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Why did you wake him up?” she chided him.

“I did not. I was just reading a book and out of nowhere he started crying!”

Zisa didn’t say anything and took the baby from Tyr.

The baby stopped crying for a while and whimpered a little.

The child moved his mouth towards Zisa’s bosom and sucked over the cloth. When he didn’t get what he wanted he started crying again.

“Ah, what a fool I am! He must be hungry. When was the last time you feed him, Tyr?”

“Ummm….”

Zisa shoke her head. Luckily there was Idunn’s honey in the room.

Without bothering for a spoon she dipped her finger into the jar and put it into the baby’s mouth.

The child started sucking automatically.

“Hurry up and bring some baby food.”

“Alright”

“Take svad. He is the fastest horse.”

“I will.”

“And be sure to be discreet.”

Tyr gave her a look that said ‘ _Really?’_

Zisa looked a bit sheepish but didn’t say anything.

“Is he asleep?” Tyr’s voice jostles her out of the memory.

“Oh, thank the Almighty.” Tyr murmurs.

Zisa gives him a look.

“What? I am tired and I want to sleep. And you should come too.”

Zisa gives out a breath. Yes it was late and she was tired too. She takes a look at the boy one last time goes to bed.

She doesn’t bother changing her clothes and falls asleep immediately. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zisa doesn’t know what woke her up. She looks around the room. Moonlight is flowing through the window.

Tyr wasn’t there and neither was the baby.

She gets up immediately and hears a low soothing voice coming from the verandah.

She rushes to the verandah and sees her husband singing a lullaby to the boy and the baby showing him his world shattering toothless smile.

Zisa just stands there silently.

Whole Asgard is asleep and here is her husband, the general of Asgard singing silly lullaby to a clueless baby.

The crickets were chirping and a gentle breeze was blowing.

And life never felt so sweet and peaceful before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? Let me know, ok?  
>  By the way can anyone suggest me some writers names who take prompts?


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga gets up from the ground and leans against the trunk of the silver beech tree. She then looks up at the branches and touches a tender twig of the scarlet mistletoe that was hanging from the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't know Frigga's mom's name so I turned her father into her mother. If someone knows about Frigga's mom, please let me know.I would be very much obliged.

"Something is troubling you."

Figga sighs and looks back. It was her mother Fjorgynn. She is like the older version of the present queen.

She was standing far but close enough to be heard as if she was not trying to cross an invisible boundary. Her face is serene like pond water but her eyes say otherwise.

Frigga gets up from the ground and leans against the trunk of the silver beech tree.

She then looks up at the branches and touches a tender twig of the scarlet mistletoe that was hanging from the tree.

"Do you ever wonder why the owls don't come here anymore, mother?" She asks plucking a red flower from the plant.

"Frigga" Fjorgynn tries to say something but she cuts her off.

"It was his favourite spot." Frigga's voice shakes a little but she composes herself.

"He would come here at least once in a day no matter what. Only I was allowed here besides him. Do you remember the poor gardener whose beard got burnt because he tried to

sneak into here?" Frigga smiles remembering incident.

"Yes, he quited on his first day." Fjorgynn also smiles.

"Father was so angry at him for enchanting this spot without giving us any warning. He banned sweets for him for an entire week."

"Yes he looked like he would pass out when he heard his punishment." They both laughs at this.

"But your father was also very proud that his son could perform such complicated magic at such young age." Fjorgynn continues.

"I know. Father acted so angry but inside he was beaming with joy. He even brought the advanced book of magical artifacts from Alfhiem for him later that week. He was so surprised

when he saw the gift that he even forgot to thank father." Frigga smiles remembering that.

"And you were the first person he sought after to show the gift. You two were always so close.He always looked up to you." Fjorgynn says to her daughter.

"I was bit jealous you know. When I saw the book. But he so easily shared it with me!" Frigga says in a sad voice.

"We would read that book here together so nobody could disturb us. Even the owls would stop flocking and sat on the branches quietly.The flowers were white back then." She says

looking up at the mistletoes and then stares at the flower in her hand.

"Not this savage crimson." She crushes it forming a fist around it. When she opens her palm there was nothing but ash.

 "He was like a beam of light. Everywhere he went he just brightened the place until... " Frigga stops abruptly, tears were coming down her cheek.

Fjorgynn looked like she wanted to hug her daughter but she didn't move a bit.

"That monster killed my brother and now... NOW I HAVE TO BECOME A MOTHER OF HIS GRANDSON!" Frigga shouts.

Magic bursts out of her but it reflects back from the invisible barrier surrounding the tree. Fjorgynn remains harmless.

Frigga drags herself down along the tree's trunk and closes her eyes.

"I will make him suffer, mother. That I promise to you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know some of you may have some questions but I am sure many of you have guessed who the brother is. How, when, by whom he was killed- would be explained in later chapter. And I just wanted to symbolize the red mistletoe as the loss of him. They were white but turned red after his death. And the owls are his spirit animal. Also Odin doesn't know about this incident. Why? I will explain in later chapter.


	7. Sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Today is his birthday. He was supposed to celebrate this day with his family. He was supposed to have a lover or a wife. But right now…” Frigga stops to take a breath. “Now he is nothing but memory. My brother didn’t deserve that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter then edited again. I didn't like it and edited again. Finally!

Fjorgynn cannot believe what she has heard just now! Did her daughter just say that? Her own daughter?!

“You will not lay a finger on that child.” She says in a grave voice.

Frigga opens her eyes and looks at her mother with confusion.

“I am sorry what?” Frigga thinks she heard her wrong at the first time.

“Odin is trying to bring peace between the two realms and you will not ruin it with your personal qualms.”

“Personal qualms?!” Frigga cannot believe her ears. She comes out through the barrier.“He was YOUR son, mother.Your son! And he is dead because of that monster.”

“I agree but he is but an innocent child. You cannot blame the child for his ancestor’s deed.”

Frigga huffs. “You seem to got over it so easily. Or have you forgotten your son’s…”

“I haven’t forgotten anything my child.” Fjorgynn seems frustrated. “He could turn different than them.”

“Yes, because Laufey turned out so different.” Frigga mocks. “Do not forget mother, Juton’s are monstrous by nature. Nothing will change that.”

“So what are you going to do? Outright abuse the child! That is not like you Frigga.”

“Do not worry; I will not lay a finger on him.” Frigga smirks.

“You need to calm down my child.” She tries to hold Frigga but her daughter refuses it.

“Today is his birthday. He was supposed to celebrate this day with his family. He was supposed to have a lover or a wife. But right now…” Frigga stops to take a breath. “Now he is nothing but memory. My brother didn’t deserve that.”

“Neither does the child.”

“How can you stand here and defend that monster’s child! Yamir’s blood runs through his vein, mother.How can you not hate him?”

“BECAUSE I AM TIRED.” Fjorgynn burst out this time.

Frigga flinches a bit.

Fjorgynn sighs. “My child, I am tired and I am old. I am tired of hating, tired of mourning, tired of this… this never ending vengeance. It gives you nothing but pain.”

She takes a hand of her daughter. “You are very young now my daughter. With time you will understand that revenge is not the answer of everything.”

Frigga doesn’t look convinced but she says nothing either.

“You have one beautiful child who dotes over you, a husband who is a king, a mother who loves you, a kingdom whose people adores you. Isn’t that enough for you?” Fjorgynn whispers at the end.

Frigga doesn’t answer the question rather remains silent. Then she sighs. “Odin would arrive here tomorrow morning to take us back to Asgard. General Tyr would be accompanying him.”

Fjorgynn frowns at the change of subject but she doesn’t push the matter. Instead she says, “Did he say how long they are going to stay?”

“Well the child would be with them and we need to set out the whole incident… you know how it goes, so nobody would suspect anything. Tyr would leave but Odin is going to stay here for a few more days.”

“Everything is going to be alright, my child. Trust me.” Fjorgynn squeezes her daughter’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read some surprising story about Angerboda. Did you know Loki was her second consort while she was still married to her first consort? Also Hela, Fenris and Jurmongund(pretty sure didn't spell it correctly) are like this (you know half dead, wolf and dragon) cause they are able to shape shift which they inherited from her. Also she was stronger than Thor. Wow! I like her. ^_^


	8. Meet grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ewww. Grandma! Stop it or I will put out the fire.” Zisa is pretty sure she is red as tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

“Yes grandmother, I am totally fine.” Zisa replies through the fire.

“Then why there are dark shadows under your eyes? Darling are you not sleeping properly? Is Tyr keeping you up all night? I swear if that son of a troll…”

“Grandmaaa!” Zisa cuts her off before she could finish. Her ear is reddening.

“What? I need to make sure my granddaughter is alright. I know how it is like after long time separation. Those Asir men become beasts in bed. I remember your grand…”

“Ewww. Grandma! Stop it or I will put out the fire.” Zisa is pretty sure she is red as tomato.

 “Alright, alright.” The old lady grins through the fire. “But I am telling you there is something different about lassy. You look happy!”

“And you haven’t seen me happy before?”

“Yes, but this is different. You look tired but you are happy.” Zisa only smiles at that.

“Oh well, I need to go now. Your grandfather loses his mind when I’m away for five minutes. I swear, this man is becoming a child day by day.” There is no vexing in it, only happiness.

“Where are my shoes?” Zisa’s   grandfather’s voice is heard in the background.

“It’s right there you old bat.” She looks back to her granddaughter. “See what I mean? Talk to you later lassy.” Her face vanishes; there is only a goblet of fire now.

Zisa chuckles and shakes her head. But she hopes one day she would be able to spend her old days with Tyr like them.

She puts out the fire and clenches her hands. A cradle reappears in the room which was invisible during the conversation.

She stands near the cradle and looks at the reason of her sleepless night. She extends her hands through the golden plasma shield that was protecting the baby and caresses the boy’s chubby cheek.

 His tiny little chest is moving up and down steadily. She keeps looking at him being mesmerized.

Her grandmother was right. Zisa is happy. Very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short. Sorry. :)  
> By the way, I have been listening to "tears of an angel." It's a wonderful song.


	9. I'll pour my heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He seemed more like a valiant hero from the books than a father. It felt so blank and distant. I couldn’t bring myself to embrace him. My father felt my distress too. And now I understand how he felt that time. And I saw him go to war again and again…” Odin stops and finishes the drink in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter! I don't wanna talk about late update. I mean lets face it, you don't wanna hear it and I want to write about it. :) :P

Odin heads towards to his personal study. “General Tyr will soon join me. Make sure no one disturbs us.” He orders the guards on duty and enters into the study and closes the door behind him.

Odin was staring at the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Odin says without looking back.

“My king…” Before Tyr could finish, Odin cuts him off. “You don’t need to be formal here Tyr. Take a sit.”

 “You should not be drinking at this hour.” Tyr says while sitting opposite of his old friend.

“It’s not ale. It’s just normal juice. Frigga packed it for me while I was in Veneheim.” Odin offers him a cup and pours another for him.

“How are queen Frigga and prince Thor?” Tyr asks after sipping from his cup.

Odin smiles at this. “By the grace of Almighty, they’re fine. My boy has grown up so much!”

“He would be four and a half I presume.” Tyr extends his cup and Odin pours him another.

“Yes. I went to the war seeing my boy could hardly sit up. Now I came back and see maids struggling to keep up their paces with him.” Odin leans back in his chair.

“He could barely recognize me, Tyr.” Odin sighs. Tyr watches his friend. Odin rarely let his emotion flow so freely in front of people which is a good asset for a ruler.

 But one needs to let it out sometimes to live sanely and Tyr is one of the few with whom Odin didn’t have to pretend.

“He will warm up. Just give him some time.” Tyr tries to console him.

“Time. About that my friend, I’m not so sure of. How would I know that there won’t be another war in near future? May be I would have to leave tomorrow to fix another rebellion. And when I will come back, my boy would be riding horses.”

Tyr remains silent and lets Odin continue. “When I was a child I used to see my father go to war like that. Did you know that I was seven when I first saw my father with my own eyes?” Odin smiles warily at his friend’s surprised look.

“I was playing in my mother’s garden when a maid brought me back to my mother’s chamber. I saw her holding hands of a stranger. I just remembered seeing some vague pictures of him. And she told me that, this man was my father.” Odin stares at the fireplace.

“I heard so much stories and songs about him! I just couldn’t wait to meet him. But when I finally met him…”  Odin looks back at Tyr.

“He seemed more like a valiant hero from the books than a father. It felt so blank and distant. I couldn’t bring myself to embrace him. My father felt my distress too. And now I understand how he felt that time. And I saw him go to war again and again…” Odin stops and finishes the drink in hand.

“You are afraid that the same thing will happen to Prince Thor.” Tyr concludes.

“Not if I can help it.” Odin says while taking a sip from his cup. “My father always talked about forming peace and alliance. I never understood its utility until Thor came in my life. Frigga came to my life through a political marriage. We respect each other but love? Maybe time will tell but Thor… he is my own. My own flesh and blood and my wife and I both love him more than anything. And I will do anything to protect my boy.”

Tyr nods. He has no children but unlike Odin he didn’t had to go through a political marriage. So he could understand the sentiment about protecting one’s family. The thought of something bad happening to Zisa boils his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sooooo happy for the Golden globe winning of you know who *Wink wink*


	10. Ironwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cruel smirk forms in his face. “After all this time, now you have come to visit me Brunhilde. To do what? To gloat, to mock?” He says without turning his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! New chapter! This one might raise a lot of questions.

King Laufey looks at the tombstone with a stoic face. The setting sun was reflecting on his face and upon the empty graveyard. His body guards were not in the view but one would be foolish to think that he was alone.

The young king kneels down and removes the peach petals with tenderness from the tombstone.

**_Hellblindi Ymirson_ **

**_Prince of Jutonheim_ **

Laufey puts a kiss on the tombstone after finishing prayer for the rested soul. He looks out at the horizon. The blowing wind removes the silver white hair strands from his face.

A cruel smirk forms in his face. “After all this time, now you have come to visit me Brunhilde. To do what? To gloat, to mock?” He says without turning his face.

“Do I look like a person who adds salt to the wound?” The hidden figure comes out of hiding and removes the cloak exposing her ebony face.

“No, you look like a person who would climb up the tree leaving her friend for the beast’s feast.” Laufey turns back to face the queen of Ironwood.

Brunhilde raises an eyebrow, “If you’re expecting an apology, you’re barking at the wrong tree. My people’s safety comes first. If it means not getting involved with a war against Asgard, so be it.”

“By hiding like a coward behind Ironwood’s wall?” Laufey asks with a bitter voice.

Brunhilde bursts into laughing. “You men and your pathetic fragile egos and insecurities. I’m actually surprised that you and that son of Bor didn’t become lovers at first sight. You two would make a wonderful couple.”

Laufey narrows his eyes at the ever youthful queen. “If my people’s death seems so amusing to you, than I suggest you to go back to your forest. Our dynasty might have sworn not to shed blood in Ironwood but that doesn’t mean I could not soak My Land with your blood, traitor. ”

“Traitor? TRAITOR? Who protected your common people while Juton’s army was filling their blood lust? Who protected the women and children from the clutches of Asir Monsters?” Brunhilde starts shouting at the end.

“Protection, you call that protection? Where was your protection when they killed my child brother? Where was your protection when they took my son?” Laufey shouts back with equal force.

“Why don’t you ask your ‘oh so loyal’ wife about that?” Brunhilde hisses. “Let me guess, she abandoned you the minute she got what she wanted. Enough deaths to feed her starving soul.”  

King Laufey stares at her with a cold gaze, “Have care how you speak of her. Farbauti is still the queen of Jutenheim and mother of my son.”

“Was the queen of Jutonheim. People might think she is dead but that is not the case now, is it? Tell me Laufey, where is the Tessaract now? Don’t believe it’s still dwelling on midgard. She took it, didn’t she?  To please her one true love-lord death. I warned you about her, about her madness. But you never heed me. You misinterpreted her seduction for love. You made that foreign girl the queen of your realm, empowered her. Now she abandoned you, her newborn son whom she never bothered to name. And now you’re left with a broken realm, an empty home and a son who might never know your name. And you can’t even bring him back without risking another war.”

“And that satisfy you so much…”

“Satisfaction is not in my nature.” Brunhilde cuts off the young king with a sharp voice. She sighs, “I love Jutenheim as much as I love Ironwood. And I also loved Hellblindi like my brother. But siding with you would not have changed anything. She still would have betrayed you, still would have left you and your son. Only more people’s life would have been added on her list.”

The queen puts on her cloak and motions for leaving.

“Luft.” Laufey says in a soft voice. “I named him Luft. I know it’s the tradition for the mother to name the child but…. He has her eyes and hair.”

“You still love her.” Brunhilde removes a curly strand from her face.

“I know, I’m a fool.”

“That you are. I would not deny.” She smiles a little.

“What should I do now, Hilde? I think I’m loosing my mind.”

“Why don’t you rest tonight? And we’ll talk about it tomorrow morning.” Brunhilde says in tender voice and moves towards her wolf which was invisible till now.

“And I’m sorry for calling you a traitor.”

Brunhilde only nods. No words needed to be uttered. Laufey knew he was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of the dialogue seems familiar, your assumption is correct.


	11. A little bit of happiness for you, a little bit of sorrow for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never saw this side of his wife, this radiant women whose face was always plastered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

“White or blue?” Tyr looks up from the parchments and stares at his wife who is currently holding two different pieces of furry cloths in her hands.

“I’m sorry what?” Tyr asks being confused.

“I’m making some blankets for the baby but I am confused. Which colour do you think would suit him most?”

“You are making blankets for him?” Tyr asks being a bit surprised.

Zisa makes a face. “Do you have any idea how many times a baby needs changing?”

“A lot?” Tyr tries to answer.

 “Exactly! As he is too young to wear any proper clothes and his old blanket needs washing and I have run out of scarves so I decided to make some for him.” Zisa says cheerfully.

Tyr wanted to ask her why not just buy them but that would put out the light off Zisa’s face. And he doesn’t want that.

 He never saw this side of his wife, this radiant women whose face was always plastered with a smile.

“Why not make of both colours? Only one colour would be boring.” He says instead.

Zisa bits her lips. “Hmm… you are right. I think I’ll make more with your shawls.” Zisa motions to leave the adjacent study.

“Wait, my shawls?!”  Tyr stands up from the chair.

“Yes, your shawls. What did you think I would use? My drapes?” Zisa gives her husband a scandalous look.

“No, but those are very rare, Zisa. Not to mention very comfortable!”  Tyr follows her to the bedroom.

“Exactly, which will be very good for the baby. Now, stop fretting Tyr.” Zisa waves off her husband and bends down to the crib from where the boy was watching the couple bickering.

 “You Asir men are so obsessed with your shawls and capes. Don’t you think? Hmm… don’t you… aww you such a cutie pie.”  Zisa starts cooing the baby and the baby stars giggling.

“See, even he agrees with me.” Zisa gives Tyr a knowing look.

“Traitor. First you go stealing my favourite clothes, now you’re siding with my wife to plot against me!” Tyr actually pouted.

What this child is doing to him!

Tyr shakes his head and goes back to his study. He looks back to his wife playing with the child.

Smiling he sits on the chair and finds a message left for him by the owl. It from King Odin.

He opens it and starts reading it. The general’s face darkens instantly. Odin has made a decision. They’re going to Veneheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. *ducks*


	12. Remembering you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!! Enjoy the new chap. I promised an early update but so sorry :(

Tyr wakes up in the middle of the night. He looks at his side. Zisa was sleeping peacefully.

He stares at the sleeping beauty with a smile, the love of his life for whom he would do anything.

Tyr remembers the day when he first met her. He was just a six years old boy with too big eyes, still hiding under his mother’s skirt.  

He was visiting his grandma at the countryside. Tyr was a very shy child and was blushing hard from the cooing from the neighborhood ladies.

Grandma’s house was near the forest separated by a flower fence. Both mother and grandma strongly prohibited wondering alone there and he obeyed.

He was a calm and quiet boy, grandma’s backyard was big enough to be his playground.

()()

 That morning he was playing with his floating transparent ball when he heard weird sound coming out of the bush.

He got closer to the bush. Something was in there, moving. He picked up a dry fragile branch and pocked the bush and a girl jumped out!

Tyr was so startled that he yelped and slipped on the ground. “Hey!” The girl greeted him with cheery voice.

He looked at her from the ground. She had dark hair which was matted with green leaves and two of her front teeth were missing. And her clothes has definitely had seen better days. Tyr was so surprised, he couldn’t talk for a while which didn’t seem to bother the girl at all.

“Did I scare you? Here, take my hand.” She helped him getting up.

“I like your ball. I had one too until I lost it on the second day. And I’m not allowed to get another one until I become more responsible but it was not my fault. It was very windy that day! Anyway, I saw you playing with it and decided to join you.” And she took the ball like she owned it.

“You go there. We’ll play catch. Loser will be the one who fails to catch it most.” She talked to him like she knew him for her whole life.

Tyr didn’t know what to do but he listened to the wild girl anyway. And within minutes both were laughing and giggling. But the happiness didn’t last long when a strong wind blew the ball away to the forest.

“See! I told them the same thing but they didn’t believe me instead hey grounded me!” Tyr also felt sad for losing the ball.

“Aww, don’t be so sad.” She patted him on the shoulder but he sniffed anyway.

“Oh I know what to do!” The girl squealed suddenly. “Let’s go look for it.” She pointed to the forest. Tyr vigorously shook his head. No way he is going to that scary place!

“Oh don’t be so silly; silly. Come on.” Before he could protest she was already pulling him towards there. They didn’t have to go far. The ball was floating near a tree.

“Can you climb?” Tyr shook his head. “No problem, I’ll give you a lift to the branch, you’ll catch it easily.” The girl said cheerfully. Tyr still looked dubious; the branch didn’t look that strong. “Do you want the ball or not? Come on, take my lift.” The girl urged him.

()()

Tyr looked down. The girl waved at him cheerfully. “Come on! You can do it. Only two feet more!”

He also smiled back and slowly got closer to the ball. But just when he was about to catch it, the branch gave out and he fell down…

()()

Tyr was reading a book in his room. His broken leg has been mended by the healing stone but he was grounded for weeks.

He didn’t tell anyone about the girl. He didn’t want her to be in trouble too. He sighed and looked out through the window.

And there she was smiling at him. “Hi!” Tyr was so startled, he fell out of bed.

“Hmm, you have a knack for falling down. Anyway, here is your ball. It flew to the ground after you fell down but I had to come now so nobody would see me. Ooh are those cookies?” She started eating them without Tyr’s permission, not that he would say no.

“Want to see something beautiful?” She asked after burping out. Before Tyr could answer the girl twitched her hand and the golden transparent ball turned into purple one with silver sparks coming out of it. Tyr kept looking at it with amazement.

“I wanted to show you in the morning but the stupid wind messed up everything. I’m not supposed to use magic at such young age. Mom says my magic is different and it attracts dark creatures. I think she only says it so I won’t accidentally burn my hair.” That explains the bad haircut.

“Anyway, don’t tell anybody, ok? Cross your heart, Tyr.” Tyr quickly did that.

“Yes I know your name. I heard your mother calling you in the morning.” The girl looked outside.

“It’s getting late I have to go now. Mum will be mad if she finds out that I have sneaked out.” With that she was gone out of the window.

Tyr got closer to the window and yelped when she reappeared. “You don’t talk much, do you? By the way I’m Zisa.” And she was gone again.

“WOW!” That’s the first word Tyr uttered that day.

()()

 The baby’s soft cry brought back Tyr from the memory. He wanted to get up but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I’ve got it.” Zisa says with a smile. Tyr only nodded. He kept watching both of them. Zisa was humming softly to the baby.

The baby started to calm down. Zisa brings the baby to their bed. The boy was munching on Zisa’s hair. Tyr smiled at the scene. “Looks like he is hungry.”

“No, he was just feeling lonely. See?” Tyr notices, the boy is falling asleep still clutching Zisa’s hair.

“Ah, looks like it will be three of us sharing the bed today.” Tyr says moving a bit further to give both of them more space.

“Hmm…  you, me and Loki.” Zisa says in a pleasant voice.

“Loki?” Tyr was surprised.

“Yes, Loki, my little wildfire!” Zisa says smiling.

 _Loki-_ Tyr utters the name in his mind a few times. Yes, the name suits him. The boy was a ball of fire in the heart of Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I exactly couldn't find Loki's real meaning. The best theory I found- Farbauti( cruel striker/lightning) stuck Laufey(vessel/dry leaf) and thus Loki(wildfire) was born. So I got along with this. If any of you got more information, feel free to inform me. :D

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Let me know :)


End file.
